


Mating Ritual

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never thought he had kinks, until he met Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



> A/N 1: For cashay for the 5 Acts meme.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Sam never gave much thought to his own kinks. Mostly because he didn’t think he had any. His sex life was extremely vanilla. Until Lucifer.  
Now Sam has a thing for wings.

A wing kink as Lucifer called it one day when they were discussing such things. Sam blushed and Lucifer laughed before pressing Sam against their kitchen table. His wings flared in a high arch that Sam loves so much. He was only given a few moments to admire it before Lucifer was pounding into him hard and fast.

The wings came with a mating ritual. Sam didn’t understand it at first, but now he got it. It was all about arousing a mate.  
And damn was it arousing.

Lucifer was a tease. Stripping slowly to reveal his skin as little as possible, while Sam was naked and panting on their bed.

Sam gripped himself tight around the base as Lucifer turned his bare ass to Sam and started fluttering his wings in the intricate dance. Sam could come just from watching it. He didn’t though. He waited for Lucifer to finish before the angel came over to sink down on Sam’s cock, dragging Sam up for a kiss so Sam would be close enough to run his fingers through those wings like they both love.

Whenever Lucifer did his mating dance the sex took hours. The foreplay was so long and Sam was on edge longer than he thought was reasonable. By the time it was done, they were both exhausted and fell asleep immediately.

The morning after was awesome though because Sam always woke up cocooned in those huge, fluffy wings.


End file.
